Une nouvelle enquête
by lyloo0145
Summary: Alice, secrétaire médical, doit soutenir son frère jack car il es soupçonné d'être le meurtrier de sa propre petite amie. elle rencontre alors John Watson qui lui propose son aide pour l'aidé a innocenté son frère.


Une nouvelle enquête

**Ma toute première fanfiction basé sur l'incroyable univers de Sherlock Holmes, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer : Bien entendu seul Alice et Jack vienne de moi, le reste appartient au talentueux Mark Gatiss, a l'incroyable Steven Moffat et a l'honorable sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
><strong>

Un bruit sourd, lointain. Non plutôt un marteau piqueur. Le genre de bruit qui vous rendrait fou. Le genre de bruit qu'on entend parfois un dimanche matin au fond de son lit vous forçant à sortir de ce rêve merveilleux que vous êtes en train de faire, qui vous donne la migraine à peine réveillée. Alice pouvait encore l'entendre mais refusait de quitter sons état encore comateux, elle resta donc là allonger encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit vienne la faire sursauté il était plus strident, plus fort.

Alice se leva d'un bond, la respiration saccadée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour identifier la cause de son brusque réveil. Comme un réflexe elle appuya sur son réveil, Alice se maudit elle-même pour encore avoir oublié de l'éteindre, elle qui tenait tant aux grasses matinées le week-end. Mais il y avait toujours le bruit, elle tourna la tête et aperçut le téléphone sur sa deuxième table de nuit elle soupira, qui pouvaient bien l'appeler un dimanche matin ?

Elle décrocha donc à contre cœur.

-Allô ?

- oui Alice c'est Jack, je te réveille ?

- oui, enfin tu me connais bien, il est à peine 8h tu sais bien que je fais toujours la grasse matinée le dimanche … Enfin maintenant je suis réveillé qui y'a-t-il ?

- je voulais te parler de quelque chose … c'est Katie … elle…

- oh Jack … tu vas bien ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe …

- elle m'a quitté. C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours et … je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accueillir chez toi …

-bien entendue je te prépare la chambre d'amie ! Jack ne t'en fait pas tu pourras rester autant de temps qu'il le faudra. De toute façon je n'ai plus de colocataire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Viens dès que tu peux, nous pourrons discuter de tout ça.

-oh Alice … merci … je ne te remercierai jamais asse. Je viens dès que je suis prêt. A tout à l'heure !

-oui à tout à l'heure !

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le combiné, Alice était très inquiète, son frère et sa fiancée Katie était ensemble depuis maintenant 3 ans et elle savait que son frère était très amoureux, elle décida donc de lui préparer un accueil spécial réconfort son appartement possédait deux chambres, ce qui ne posait donc pas problème pour l'accueillir. Alice aimait son frère plus que tout.

Elle était ravie de pouvoir vivre avec lui, même si elle appréciait la vie solitaire qu'elle menait dans son appartement au cœur de Londres et que les circonstances n'étaient pas très joyeuses.

Elle prépara avec soin la nouvelle chambre de Jack avec de nouveaux draps et y installa même un bureau pour qu'il puisse y exercer son métier d'écrivain. Ensuite elle nettoya un peu l'appartement bien qu'il était déjà impeccable, conséquence de sa maniaquerie.

Elle était encore en train de chercher de la poussière là où il n'y en avait pas quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Elle se jeta donc sur la poigner de la porte et prit son frère dans ses bras si forts qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, ce qui n'était pas peu dire car jack était grand et baraqué, il était brun comme ses yeux rendus humides par l'émotion.

-Jack ! Tu es là ! J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vue !

Jack émit un rire gêné par tant d'expansivité.

-tu exagères toujours ! Nous nous somme vu il à peine deux semaines !

-oui mais tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui assener une tape sur l'épaule ce qui ne fit que déclencher un rire tonitruant de Jack.

-tu es vraiment molle tu sais ! dit Jack en déposant sa valise sur le parquet.

-et bien jack au lieu de te moquer vient plutôt m'aider à faire le thé après nous irons installer tes affaires.

Ils préparèrent donc un thé puis s'installèrent a la table de la petite mais fonctionnelle cuisine d'Alice

-Alors commença timidement Alice, comment ece arrivée ? L'ambiance se refroidit dans la pièce.

Jack perdit son sourire moqueur habituel

-je ne sais pas… Alice je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, du jour au lendemain elle est devenue distante, j'étais sûr qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, elle était nerveuse, sursautais à chaque bruit, je sentais qu'elle avait peur mais elle ne voulait rien me dire, à chaque fois elle me disait que tout allais bien que je me faisais des idées… et puis un jour elle a dit … Qu'elle ne m'aimait plus que c'était fini qu'elle voulait que je parte … mais Alice je ne peux pas croire ça … je ne peux pas …

- oh Jack … je comprends, tu sais … peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose … je ne peux pas non plus croire que … elle a peut-être voulu te cacher quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du mal.

-Oui c'est ce que je crois aussi mais j'ai eu beau essayer de lui soutirer des informations …rien n'y fait … je pense que je vais devoir patienter …

-en attendant tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. J'ai installé un bureau dans ta chambre, comme ça tu pourras travailler dans un environnement calme.

-Merci Alice

Ils commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner bien que Jack n'eut pas beaucoup d'appétit il appréciait le traditionnel poulet du dimanche d'Alice.

-alors sinon tu ne m'as pas dit, tu l'as finalement eu ce poste que tu voulais ?

-Oui d'ailleurs je commence demain matin !

Alice venait d'être acceptée dans son nouveau poste de secrétaire médical dans un cabinet privé.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré mes collaborateurs j'ai postulé via internet.

-eh bien j'espère que tu y seras heureuse.

-je pense oui, le médecin que j'ai eu au téléphone avait l'air sympathique

-ah ? Le médecin ?

-oui si je me souviens bien c'est un ancien médecin militaire.

-Et il avait l'air sympathique ? Répéta jack taquin.

-heu oui ? Et alors ?

- humm je ne sais pas ça fait longtemps que tu es seul … Ec-ce qu'il avait une voix sexy ?

-et c'est très bien comme ça oui ! Allé ça suffit …

-d'accord je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant mais demain soir tu me raconteras à quel point ce médecin est sympathique …. Ahahahah

-très bien puisque tu n'es pas sage je ne ferais pas de crêpes pour le dessert ce soir !


End file.
